<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тишина by Sailor_Lucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190940">Тишина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky'>Sailor_Lucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragonlance - Margaret Weis &amp; Tracy Hickman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Подземелья Нераки славятся своими ужасами, и мало кто может похвастаться тем, что ушёл оттуда живым.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тишина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Блаженная тишина возникает не скоро, сначала ещё слышатся стоны и вскрики. Откуда-то пахнёт жареным мясом, где-то гогочет стража.<br/>Лорана висит, беспомощная и связанная, на руках у своего мучителя. Его шаги невозможно услышать, лишь ощутить присутствие — леденящее кровь, вызывающее неописуемый ужас.<br/>Холодные руки бережно обнимают её тело, стараясь заслонить от окружающей мерзости.<br/>В подземельях Нераки оживают самые жуткие страхи. Лорана ничего не видит, она замотана в белый саван, как покойница. Но не слышать не получается: когда они спускаются в подземелье, раздаётся крик, пронзительный, женский. А за ним — мерзкий хохот нескольких солдат.<br/>— Проклятое место, — звучит утробный голос.<br/>Голос Повелителя Сота.<br/>Бессмертного и безжалостного рыцаря Черной Розы.<br/>Проклятья и конца Лораны.</p><p>Дым факелов разъедает лёгкие, мешает глотать. Слышится скрип, и металлическая решетка опускается, оставляя их одних.<br/>В холодной безлюдной камере.<br/>Мёртвого рыцаря и его добычу.<br/>Лорана содрогается, неподвижно замерев навесу. Слишком хорошо она понимает, что её ждет.<br/>Стальные иголки, вонзаемые в кожу, под ногти. Их будут поворачивать до тех пор, пока она не заговорит или не откусит собственный язык. <br/>Или дыба, с неторопливым палачом, крутящим устройство с нарочитой неспешностью. Сначала придет боль, затем возникнет чувство, что руки одну за другой отрывают от тела, медленно, дотошно и безжалостно. Через какое-то время сломается первое запястье, ладонь унесет куда-то верх, а болевой шок накроет горячей волной. Говорят, самое тяжелое, когда трескаются кости ног, вспарывая кожу и заставляя беспомощно кусать губы. Они будут торчать, как обломки, растасканные в разные стороны неведомой силой. Как и жилы, намотанные на кости, медленно вытаскиваемые из тела.<br/>Лорана знает, что когда переломится позвоночник, она уже ничего не будет чувствовать.<br/>А, может, её сначала отдадут на потеху солдатам, мерзким драконидам и гоблинам. Как ту несчастную пленницу, мимо которой они шли. И тонкая ткань савана будет разорвана, обнажая нагую плоть.<br/>Холодные прикосновения латной перчатки возвращают Лорану к реальности: Сот опускает ладонь ей на бедро, и пробегает по нему пальцами, слегка постукивая. Белый саван не спасает, возникает ощущение, что она совершенно голая.<br/>Беспомощная жертва кошмарной твари.<br/>Грудь сковывает от отвращения и Лорана тщетно пытается вывернуться, нанося удары в пустоту.<br/>Он хохочет, еще крепче стискивает её в объятиях и целует в висок.<br/>Ледяное дыхание оставляет отпечаток на коже, легко проходя сквозь белую ткань.<br/>— Потерпи, — жаркий шёпот обещает адские муки, — ещё немного и ты станешь моей.<br/>Ей вспоминается запах Бакариса, человеческий, сводящий с ума, и так похожий на запах Таниса.<br/>Запах живого мужского тела.<br/>Дыхание Сота замирает, он проводит рукой по её груди, доходит до шеи и, не спеша, стискивает.<br/>В ушах звенит, Лорана хватает ртом воздух, но тщетно. Сознание гаснет, и последние жизненные силы покидают её.<br/>Она падает вниз, в темноту, туда, где ждёт Танис.<br/>Родной и такой далёкий.</p><p>Неподвижное тело, закутанное в белый саван, лежит на полу. Чистом, выскобленном от крови, пота и грязи.<br/>Лорд Сот неподвижно стоит над эльфийкой и рассматривает золотистые локоны, выбивающиеся из-под ткани.<br/>Ему даже жалко, что их придется отрезать, но иначе нельзя. Она должна страдать, молить о прощении, ползать перед ним на коленях.<br/>Как тогда, когда ползал и молил он сам. В огненном пламени, одинокий и всеми покинутый.<br/>Может, тогда, наконец, заткнутся мёртвые эльфийки и наступит блаженная тишина.<br/>И Лорд Сот сможет уснуть, долгим, исцеляющим сном.<br/>Он хмыкает и покидает камеру в полной уверенности, что завтра найдет Лорану безумной, сошедшей с ума и умоляющей убить её.<br/>Что ж, Сот сумеет удовлетворить просьбу дамы.<br/>Как настоящий рыцарь.<br/>Галантно и незабываемо.</p><p>Солнечный свет заливает башню, успокаивает и дарит надежду. Белый снег, лежащий на равнине, искрится в утренних лучах, возвещая начало нового дня.<br/>Теплый ветерок треплет золотистые волосы, играет с непослушными прядками. Лорана улыбается и закрывает глаза, ей чудится, будто бы она дома.<br/>Он подходит неслышно, мягко ступая по древним плитам. Хмурый и усталый, прямо как Танис в последнее время.<br/>— Видишь, скоро весна? — она показывает рукой на горизонт, туда, где уже распускаются первые почки.<br/>Ей хочется рассказать, какие цветы растут в Квалиносте и как замечательно колышутся берёзки на ветру.<br/>И попросить уехать.<br/>Бросить башню, войну, смерть, найти, наконец, Таниса и уехать.<br/>Далеко-далеко, туда, где поют птицы, и никогда не бывает зимы.<br/>— Тебе пора, — отвечает он невпопад, бережно поправляя её видавший виды плащ. — Тебя Танис ждёт.<br/>— Но Стурм… — Лорана удивленно оборачивается и замолкает.<br/>Снег падает им на плечи, в небесах ревут драконы, умирают люди, а в груди у него дыра.<br/>Черная, безжалостная, глубокая.<br/>Из неё сочится алая кровь, стекает по древним латам, когда-то белым и начищенным до блеска; а сейчас — закопченным от гари, треснувшим и серым.<br/>Лорана слышит свой крик, пронзительный и беспомощный.<br/>Она думает, что, если остановить кровь, он вернётся. Спасёт её от Сота и заберет к Танису.<br/>Туда, где не бывает зимы.<br/>Но Стурм ласково берёт её руки в свои и целует окровавленные пальцы.<br/>— Тебе пора, сердечко моё. Еще не время.<br/>Синий дракон пикирует вниз, разнося башню вдребезги.<br/>Блаженная тишина разрывает пространство, унося Лорану прочь.<br/>Туда, где вечное лето.</p><p>Окровавленное истерзанное тело сбрасывают вниз, чтобы через пару часов стервятники выклевали застывшие глаза. Давняя нераканская традиция, экономящая силы и труд рабов. Не нужно убирать падаль, только иногда выбрасывать сгнившие останки. Стервятники и крысы прекрасно знают своё дело, с удовольствием поедая то, что с чем больше не могут развлекаться солдаты.<br/>Сот признаёт, что лорд Ариакас, придумавший весёлую забаву, мудрый человек. Другие рабы, зная, что их ждёт в случае неповиновения, стараются не вызывать гнева своих хозяев.<br/>Ведь иногда в яму бросают еще живых людей, особо досадивших страже и непослушных.<br/>Перепачканные кровью кудри трепещут на ветру, пока тело стремительно падает.<br/>Тонкий стан, одетый в дряхлые лохмотья, вызывает в Соте смутные чувства: мёртвая слишком хороша, чтобы стать пищей для крыс и стервятников. Она могла бы украсить любую постель, нагая, бледная, сводящая с ума.<br/>Но — непокорная, поэтому и отданная на потеху драконидам. Отметины от их лап ещё видны на молочной коже, покрытой синяками и разорванной в самых невероятных местах. Внутренности вывалились, и частями валяются рядом, покрывая других покойников. Руки обглоданы, ближе к сгибу, одного локтя нет — вместо него кровавое месиво и торчащие жилы. Пальцы обсосаны, без ногтей и фаланг, изломанные и слегка посиневшие. <br/>— Кушали они её, что ли?! — со скучающим видом зевает Китиара, щурясь от сильного солнца.<br/>— Кто знает, — пожимает плечами он, — ты плохо выглядишь после перелёта.<br/>— Предлагаешь мне отправиться спать? — она звонко, чарующе хохочет. — И отведать чью-нибудь нагую плоть?<br/>Сот утробно фыркает и качает головой.<br/>— Нет, просто отдохни. Завтра — долгий и важный день. День твоего триумфа!<br/>Китиара соглашается и, зевая, уходит прочь, сопровождаемая восхищёнными взглядами солдат.<br/>Так могут смотреть только на богиню.<br/>Прекрасную и смертоносную.<br/>И именно так Сот смотрит на завёрнутую в белый саван эльфийку.<br/>С мужеством переносящую заточение и ужасы нераканских подземелий.<br/>Ни разу не закричавшую и не попросившую о пощаде.<br/>Сот чувствует, что даже смерть пасует перед ней.<br/>— Смирись, Китиара. Ты — проиграла. Эльфийка выживет, зато ты, моя дорогая… Ты — займешь её место!<br/>Во мраке и вечной тишине.<br/>Там, откуда нельзя вернуться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>